Annabeth vs Spider
by Ana-DaughterofHades
Summary: This is a story about what happens when Annabeth finds a spider in her bathroom. Read and enjoy:)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**.

It was a cold winter morning in early December. Annabeth was in her apartment, her home away from home (her other home being Camp Half Blood). She was getting ready to met her friend.

She was stepping out of the tub when she saw him. Shelob's cousin. A big black hairy spider the size of a nickel on the other side of the tub. Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped up so fast on the bathroom sink counter that it seemed like the floor was lava.

You would think that a daughter of Athena who has fought through two wars and defeated Arachne herself wouldn't be afraid of spiders. But Annabeth was and she wasn't ashamed of it. Spiders still terrified her no matter how small they were.

After a couple minutes of just sitting there watching him crawl back and forth, Annabeth realized she was freezing but of course that happens when your just in a towel and the bathroom isn't steamy anymore. Luckily for Annabeth, she remembered that she left her phone on the window sill and could reach it without getting off the counter.

When she got her cell phone, Annabeth thought of the only logically option: call Percy, her knight in celestial bronze armor. In her mind she was the damsel in distress (not that she would tell him that) so who better to call. Annabeth dialed his number as fast as she could, not wanting to waste a second.

"Come on Percy pick up the phone, pick u-"

"Hello?"

Annabeth wasn't sure but she thought Percy sounded a little bit sleepy.

"Percy! Thank the gods you picked up."

"Annabeth what's wrong you sound panicky."

Percy was now fully awake. Right before she called he was having a very pleasant dream that he did not want to wake up from but Annabeth sounded like she was in danger and no one messes with Annabeth. Not if he can do something about it.

"I'm scared Percy. He just jumped out at me and is very close like can touch me close. He's cornering me."

"He's doing what! I'm coming over there right now. Where are you?"

"I'm in my apartment. Hurry Percy he's moving."

* * *

About two minutes later a very murderous looking Percy came crashing through Annabeth's front door taking it off the hinges. Oops.

"Annabeth I'm here were are you."

"I'm in the bathroom. Hurry!"

If any one came in on them at that moment they would have either been very confused or thought the scene was down right hilarious. Annabeth was crouched on the bathroom sink counter in only a towel with her hair dripping wet. Percy was yelling "Where is he" with a metal baseball bat raised above his head. His hair sticking up in all directions like he just rolled out of bed (which of course he had). Then the cause of the commotion, a black spider the size of a nickel five feet away from them pacing back and forth from the tub to the floor.

"Annabeth where is he. I'm going to beat the crap out of him. That should teach him a lesson of trying to attack my girlfriend."

"He's on the floor over there." Annabeth was frantically pointing to the tub.

"Where? I don't see him." Percy saw where she was pointing but he didn't see any man.

"It's right there, right next to the tub. It's moving again. Kill it!"

"It?" Percy was now very confused. First it was a he now he was an it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "For gods shake Percy the spider is right there on the floor. Can't you see it. It's huge."

Percy wasn't confused any more. She always freaked out a lot when she saw a spider. Now he was able to relax knowing that his girlfriend wasn't in any danger. He just hoped Annabeth would never find out about her door. But that was hoping for a lot since Annabeth notices every detail. Percy propped the metal baseball bat up against the wall.

"Wise girl, I thought you were being raped or something horrible like that when you called the spider a he."

Percy chuckled a little bit at his girlfriends antics (and the fact that she was only in a towel which he thought was really cute), picked up the spider in toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet.

"In my opinion all spiders are male but that doesn't matter. Why in Hades name do you have a baseball bat?" Annabeth pointed to the propped up baseball bat. She thought that was a little over kill for a spider though you can never be to careful.

"Well I thought I was going to have knock some sense into some mortal guy and since I couldn't have used my sword, it was the next best option."

"Your such a Seaweed Brain. Now leave and take the bat with you, I have five minutes to get dress and met Thalia at Central Park." Annabeth hopped off the counter and started walking to the door making sure the towel was still rapped tightly around her.

"The towel is a great new fashion statement." Percy smirked but Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

Percy was then shooed out of the bathroom which he thought wasn't very nice. He just saved her from a big bad spider. He didn't even get a kiss as a reward. Annabeth said bye to Percy as she walked to her bedroom to change.

* * *

**Three minutes and thirty seconds later:**

Annabeth walked out of her bedroom all bundled up and ready to face the cold winter day. She was a little shocked when she found Percy sitting on the couch flipping through movie channels.

"Percy why are you still here. I thought you went home a couple minutes ago."

"I wanted to wait for you to make sure you were still okay from the spider attack and get my reward. I only except kisses as payment." (Annabeth rolled her eyes on that one but she kissed him anyways. He was kind of brave.). "I also wanted to see Thalia. I haven't seen her since the second Giant war."

"It was just going be us like a girls day out but I guess it will be fine. Thalia will be happy to see you any ways. But since you want to come with us, you can have the honor of holding our shopping bags."

Annabeth smirked as she watched Percy's smile fall off his face. She knew he hated going shopping but since he was crashing their "girls day out" he could at least hold their shopping bags.

"Just what I always wanted to do." Sarcasm was just rolling off Percy in waves.

"Can you lock the door behind you?" Annabeth hadn't had time to notice what Percy did to the door (which was a surprise and relief for him) since she was in a little bit of a rush. She knew Thalia hated to be kept waiting.

"Um about the door. Your going to need a new one." Percy decided it was better to tell her when he was here then her finding out when he was not. It would be less painful that way.

Annabeth finally looked at the door. Her eyes widened, then she got angry.

"Seaweed Brain!"

* * *

**Hi I'm Ana daughter of hades. Thanks so much for reading my story. It's my first fanfiction and I'm very proud of it:) I would love any reviews. Thank you. **


End file.
